Bambie Maria Cortez
by Nuwame
Summary: My OC Bambie will be putting her into Aftermath Chicago so this is her bio please r&r but be nice I spent a lot of time on her!


Disclamer Here is my take on a little sister for Throttle. If you want to use her please ask or I will hunt you down and do bodily harm to you! All I ask is that one don't kill her and two keep Vinnie away from her. Vinnie and Bambie have an understanding he knows what he can and can't get away with but he sometimes forgets and winds up flying through the air the big goofball! My character and her bikes are based on the 1990's version and not the 2006 version!

Bamibe Maria Cortez

Full name-- Bambie Maria Cortez Nick names-- Bam-Bam, Powerhouse, Fuzzy, Fuzzface and Fuzzball. Age--21 (She's two years younger than Throttle) Parents MaryJane Maria Watson-Cortez, Jettison Throttle Cortez Brother--Throttle Height-- 5'11" Hair 2 shades darker than Throttle's Lengh-- Varies can be as long as to the base of her tail or as short as to her shoulders. Style-- Pulled back into a ponytail with one of Hardrock's bandannas or on occasion on a braid or just left loose depending on the length Fur-- Tan Eyes-- Midnight Blue Build-- Trim and well curved think old school Harley and Carbine that's about Bambie's build with a 38B chest.

Clothing-- Dark jeans, t-shirts riding boots or running shoes and whatever else she sees fit to wear and don't try putting her in a dress unless you want to go flying through the air! Has both ears pierced left one is doubled pierced (prefers silver jewlery as opposed to gold jewlery). Weapons-- Blaster like Throttle's and anything else that she can get her hands on. Bike-- Similar in style and color to Throttle's no name for "her" yet was a sweet 16 present from Hardrock. Built a bike of her own similar to Modo's bike know as Blue Thunder( for the dark blue gas tanks with white lighting running down the sides of the gas tanks.) Born--Same place as Throttle Accent-- English like Hardrock's Talk-- Similar to Hardrock's but not as gruff or harsh as his way of speaking. Think of Hardrock's lady Darla and there's Bambie's speech pattern. Species--Martian Mouse Work/Rank-- Helping Charley out in the garage no rank she's not a Freedom Fighter. Prefernces-- Men of course

Dating-- No one right now has her eyes on Modo though Health Notes-- Healthy as a horse with the minor problems of being a woman i.e. really bad cramps and the occasional migrain headache. If sleep does not help she's got meds for it. She also smokes but that is on occasion can go for months without a smoke. Temper-- Calm but when angered watch out! Personality-- Can come off acting like a bitch but is really a sweet mouse once you get to know her.

Likes-- Manga, hockey, iceskating, horseback riding, lasertag, reading(her faves are fantasy some horror King, Dean Koontz and Ann Rice are her faves various kids books The Black Stallion series is her fave) and when younger quiet times with Hardrock. She also enjoys singing playing the piano, guitar and the violin and she also enjoys anime!

Dislikes-- Plutarkians, mean people dresses and various other things too many to name but you get the idea.

Marks-- Bambie has three marks on her she has a black birthmark on her right shoulder blade that is about one inch and looks like the tattoo on Throttle's arm, a piece of her right ear is missing a small circle shape on the top part (like Modo's but on the top part instead of the bottom,) and last she has a scar on the left side of her neck from a laser burn given to her by the Plutarkians. Both the ear and the neck happened after she returned to Mars.

Is know to say-- "If you need me I'll be here for you", "You can do anything you want to do if you just try your best", "I got your back", "I have the Watson weirdness and the Cortez cleverness" and other such feel good uplifting things like that.

BG Info-- Due to an unfortunante event she was seperated from her family when she was two and was found by Hardrock, taken to his home planet where he raised her as his own daughter. Bambie did not attened grade school but she did attened junior high and high school. Bambie also went to college and got the skills to become a mechanic even though for some reason she's a wiz when it comes to mechanical things, you still need the training to get a degree! During her school years she made many friends and got top grades, joined all the sports teams and was valedictorian for her graduating class in both high school and college.

There she is my take on a little sister for Throttle. If anyone has an idea for the unfortunate event I would love to hear from them. If any one wants to draw her I would love to see your work for I'm not an artist but I do love to see other peoples artwork. I know that Throttle's parents did not have names but those names have been running in my mind for about 10 years give ot take a year and I just had to get them out! Yes I know that mice don't have sur names but again idea running around in my mind for 10 years still had to get them out! One more thing Bambie has the ability to turn into a human female about 5'5" with blonde hair and midnight blue eyes athletic build (not copying Black Hunters idea she can do this) goes by the name of Blondie. In my world Hardrock is older than he looks I do have a reason as to the how and why not going to go into that right now lets just say that my world is a world of magic. If you read my story you'll get an idea of what I mean not going to say anything though!


End file.
